


The Choice Of Roles

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Light Angst, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Does Kanaya actually want to hatch the matriorb?
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam & Porrim Maryam
Kudos: 5





	The Choice Of Roles

"So what's o+n yo+ur mind?" Porrim asked. Kanaya had called up Porrim an hour ago saying that she needed to talk, Porrim meeting up with her as soon as she could.

"I Want To Talk About What My Job, When We Win?"

"...What? Hatching the mo+thergrub yo+u mean?"

"Yes."

"What do+ yo+u want to+ talk to+ me abo+ut, regarding the mo+thergrub."

"Do You Think That I Am Actually Able To Do Everything Right? You Know, Hatch The Matriorb Properly, Help Revive The Troll Race? Am I Ready?"

"O+f co+urse yo+u are, ho+n. Yo+u've been prepared yo+ur entire life fo+r this, and yo+u naturally seem like a go+o+d caretaker."

"Do I Want To?"

Porrim could hear no sarcasm in her voice, the question immediately throwing her off.

"Well, do+ yo+u?"

"I Have No Idea. I Recognise That It Is A Very Important Duty-And That I'm A Jade..."

"It's yo+ur cho+ice, Kanaya."

"Is It Though? It's Like You Said, I Have Been Prepared My Entire Life For This Role. And At This Point I Am Unsure Of Whether I Want To Do It, Or If I Have Been Made To Think I Want To Do It. And It's Not As Though Anyone Else Can Do It Right."

Kanaya sighed, looking at Porrim before looking down.

"I Am Fine With Accepting My Role, But..."

"Kanaya, this do+esn't HAVE to+ be yo+ur ro+le if yo+u do+n't want it to+ be. No+thing's set in sto+ne and I trust that yo+u'll make the cho+ice that's the best fo+r yo+urself."

"Do You Think I Can?"

"Yes, dear. Witho+ut a do+ubt."


End file.
